yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
وَالْقُرْءَانِ الْحَكِيمِ
= وَالْقُرْءَانِ الْحَكِيمِ = Türkçe Okunuş: Vel kur’ânil hakîm(hakîmi). Meal: Hakîm (hüküm ve hikmet sahibi) Kur'ân'a andolsun. (Hikmetli Kur'anın hakkı için) By the wise Qur’an means, Al-Muhkam (perfect) which falsehood cannot come to from before it or behind it. 1.ve : andolsun 2.el kur'âni : Kur'ân'a 3.el hakîmi : hakîm, hüküm ve hikmet sahibi Bu, hakkında "Kur´ân-ı Hakîm´e yemin olsun ki" diye yemin edilen husustur. Bununla ilgili birkaç mesele vardır: Kasemin Hikmeti Kâfirler, Hz. Muhammed (s.a.s)´in bir peygamber olduğunu inkâr ettiler. Halbuki isbat edilmeye çalışılan şey, yemin ile değil, delil ile sabit olur. Öyle ise, burada böyle yemin edişin hikmeti nedir? Cevap: Diyoruz ki, bu hususta şu izahlar yapılabilir: 1) Araplar, yalan yere yemin etmekten çekinirler ve "Yalan yere yemin etmek, dünyayı harab eder" diyorlardı. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s) bu hususu, "Yalan yemin, yurtları ıssız ve boş bırakır"3 diyerek, doğru olduğunu ifade etmiştir. Kâfirler, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)´e, ilahları kabul ettikleri yıldızlardan, bazı kötülükler dokunacağını söylüyorlardı. Bundan dolayı Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s), Allah´ın emrine, kendisine indirdiği Kur´ân´ına ve çeşitli şeylere yemin ediyordu. Başına da hiçbir şer gelmediği gibi, her gün kıymeti artıyor ve karşı çıkılamaz bir hale geliyordu. İşte bu, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)´in yalancı olmadığına o kâfirlerin inanmalarını gerektirir. 2) Karşılıklı olarak münakaşa edenlerden biri diğerine, delilini iyi kullanarak gâlib gelip, onu susturduğunda, mağlub olan şöyle der: "Sen bunu, mücâdele-münakaşa kabiliyetinle kazandın. Astında kalbinde, sözünün zayıf olduğunu, her nekadar şeklen bir delil getirmiş ve ben de onu çürütmekten aciz olmuş görünüyorsam da, durumun senin dediğin gibi olmadığını biliyorsun" der. Bu, münakaşa eden kimseler arasında çokça görülen bir haldir. Bu durumda galip gelenin başka bir delil getirmesi uygun değildir. Çünkü susturulan, onun getireceği son delil hakkında da, önceden söylediğini yine söyleyecektir. Binâenaleyh bu kimse, sonunda yemin etmekten başka bir çare bulamaz ve "Allah´a yemin ederim ki ben, bile bile haksızlıkta direten birisi değilim, iş benim söylediğim gibidir. Eğer aksinin doğru olduğunu bilseydim, mutlaka ona dönerdim. Bu durumda yemin etmekten başka çare kalmadı" der. İşte Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)´in durumu da böyledir: Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s), delillerini getirdiği halde, kâfirler, "Bu, ancak sizi saptırmak isteyen bir adamdır"(Sebe, 43) ve "Hak" onlara geldiğinde, "Bu, ancak apaçık bir sihirdir" (Sebe, 43) deyince, deliller artık fayda vermediği için, çare olarak yemin kalmıştır. 3) Bu, sırf bir yemin değildir. Fakat yemin şeklinde gelmiş bir delildir. Çünkü Kur´ân bir mucizedir. Hz. Muhammed (s.a.s)´in peygamberliğinin delili ise mucizedir. İşte Kur´ân bu vazifeyi görmektedir. Buna göre eğer, "Öyle ise Cenâb-ı Hak bunu niçin delil şeklinde getirmemiştir? Bu delilin, yemin şeklinde getirilmesinin hikmeti nedir?" denilirse, biz deriz ki: Delilin yemin şeklinde getirilmesi halinde, bazan bunu duyan, buna aldırmaz, dolayısıyla da kalbi onu kabul etmez. Ama işe yeminle başlayıp, yemin de özellikle büyük zatlardan, ancak çok Önemli konularda sâdır olunca, büyük bir işe kulak vermek için, bütün sebepler biraraya gelmiş olur. Yemin edilmesi halinde, bedenler ona kulak kesilir, yeterli delili olduğu İçin de, kalbler onu içlerine sindirir. Böylece bu iş, hem kulağa, hem kalbe hitab etmiş olur. Münkirler Nezdinde Yeminin Değeri Kur´ân´ın, o kâfirlerce "hâkim" olması, Hz. Muhammed (s.a.s)´in peygamberliğini kabule bağlıdır. Binâenaleyh onlar, "Bu bir yemin değil" diyebilirler? Cevap: Diyoruz ki: Buna şu iki yönden cevap veririz: a) Kur´ân´ın mucize oluşu, çok açık ve nettir. Eğer onlar bunu inkâra kalkarlarsa, onlara, "Haydi öyle ise, bunun gibi bir sûre getirin, söyleyin" denilir. b) İnsan, başkasının yeminine, yemin eden şahsın, yemin ettiği şeyin ululuğuna inandığı zaman güvenir. Binâenaleyh kâfir eğer, Hz. Muhammed (s.a.s) adına yemin etse, o kâfirin, haça ve putlara yenin etmesi halinde, tasdik ettiğimiz gibi, tasdik etmeyiz. Yine bu kâfir, hak olan dinimize yemin ettiğinde, bu yeminine, kendi bâtıl dinine yemin edişine güvendiğimiz gibi güvenmeyiz. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s) ve ashabının, Kur´ân´ı ululadıkları, ona saygı duydukları malumdur. Binâenaleyh Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)´in Kur´ân´a yemin etmesi, o kâfirlerin peygambere güvenmelerini gerektiren bir husus olmuş olur. (Fahruddin er-Razi; Tefsir-i Kebir)